


Christmas Confession

by Skelitzel



Series: Rewind [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (except for the title of course), Confession, Fluff, I hope you like it, Shy Sans, Up to interpretation if you want this story to occur on Christmas ;), christmas fluff sort of, cute fluff, first timeline with sans, it's kinda silly and cheesy, not explicitly saying it's christmas, present for my readers!!, skelekiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you remember, I wrote a snippet of their first kiss in I Can't Say I Love You (chapter 11). This little fluff occurs after that, when sans is still somewhat insecure and can't believe the human really returns his affections. He hides away because he doesn't want to face them, and is afraid that if he does they'll reject him.</p><p>Finally, the human was able to get some alone time with him to talk about what had happened that night when they first kissed, but once they start to talk the human realizes they're also too embarrassed to talk.</p><p>Then...</p><p>They slip up and confess their feelings to sans. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was planning on writing the next chapter to I LV You, sans, but felt really bad about trying to be so angsty on Christmas. So, instead, I have written a cute fluffy chapter for you guys!
> 
> Kind of inspired by this little comic: 
> 
> http://sans-loves-frisk.tumblr.com/image/135496818539
> 
> Hope you guys like it :) 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

“Hey, sans?” you ask nervously when you finally catch a glimpse of him on the couch. Ever since…that day…he’s been avoiding you. You blush at the memory.

“uh h-hey kid!” he jumps up, now wide awake and cheekbones glowing bright. The lights in his eyes dart back and forth between yours, and his spine is the straightest you’ve ever seen. He’s too tense to slouch.

Blood pounds in your ears as you settle onto the couch beside him and you hear fabric rustle as he shifts away slightly. “Um, I was wondering if we could talk…” the words drift away as you speak. Ever since that night, he always teleports away whenever you two might be alone. This time though, he had fallen asleep on the couch and you had convinced Papyrus to go train the night away with Undyne.

“s-sure. d-do y-you have a bone t-to pick with me?” he giggles nervously, and his eyes seem to flash with anxiety.

Your own nervous smile softens at the sight, and you rest a hand on his radius. He flinches at the touch, but relaxes as your thumb strokes in slow circles. “No, it’s nothing like that, I just-“ you stop again as your cheeks begin to burn. How on earth were you going to bring it up? Man, if only you had magical teleportation powers too. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

You pull away from him, and the look on your face must’ve sparked something within him. His eyes glowed with concern and he leaned closer into you. His shyness forgotten as it was replaced with worry. “hey, kiddo. are you ok?” He seemed to forget himself for a moment, as he reached up to stroke your cheek. You sigh and smile slightly, enjoying the cooling touch of his phalanges against your burning skin.

He remembers where he is and jumps away quickly, pulling his hand to his sternum and holding it tight, as if he was afraid you would slap him. “s-sorry.” he chuckles nervously.

You both sit there quietly, neither of you knowing what to say. In the corner of your eye you can see him looking at you whenever your eyes are cast down to the floor, but when you turn to meet his gaze he suddenly has a lot of interest in the ceiling.

You chew the inside of your cheek and swallow the lump in your throat. Ok, you were both too afraid to talk about it. So it’s time for Plan B.

“So, I was talking to this bear monster outside-” He finally meets your gaze, brow bones raised in confusion. Good, you’ve peaked his curiosity. “-and he was telling me about this tradition you guys have about placing presents under a tree,” you smile as his confusion increases. He really didn’t expect this change in conversation. “It made me think about some other traditions we had up on the surface-“ you retrieve a small item from your pocket and hide it behind your back. He tilts his head to the side, previous nervousness forgotten as he really has no idea what you have planned. Until, of course, you lean closer. His body tenses without muscles as you whisper, “We have other traditions that go along with presents under the tree.” You retrieve your hidden item and hold it high above your heads. You can’t help but laugh at his adorable confusion as he stares at the bundle of leaves and berries you’ve tied together.

“kid-“ He starts to say, but you cut him off with a shake of your head.

“I know it’s not exact, but I found some leaves and berries to mimic what it’s supposed to look like.” Somehow, his shyness helps you forget your own nervousness as you continue, “Um, we call it mistletoe.”

His eye sockets widen as he looks to the mistletoe back to you, and up to the mistletoe again, “uh, kid?” his voice cracks.

You lean a little closer, until your nose would’ve brushed his and mumble, “Um, well, under the mistletoe, you’re supposed to kiss the one you like…” Your temporary bravery has been forgotten, and you stare at his perma-grin as the blood pounds in your head.

You sit there, unmoving and willing your mind to take you far, far away. You can’t teleport, but you are pretty good at tuning out during awkward moments. What made you think this was a good idea?

“Eek!” Bony arms wrap tightly around your middle as sans tackles you into the couch, bringing you back to reality as you’re pushed onto your back with sans hovering over you. Somehow, your hand was still able to hold onto the faux mistletoe. You stare up at sans with wide eyes as he gazes down at you with a soft smile. His breathing is getting heavier, despite having no lungs, and his rib cage heaves.

“i-i know what mistletoe is, kid.” he whispers.

Oh.

“Oh.” You laugh nervously and use your free hand to cover your face. Despite being in the Underground, they really did know a lot from the surface. You let the arm that holds the leaves start to fall, but it’s stopped shortly by a firm, bony grip. Another skeletal hand reaches up, and gently removes your hand from your face.

His cheekbones have a soft blue glow that illuminates his shy smile that’s spread across his face. His jaws open and close slightly, and you hear a faint clicking each time his teeth meet together as he tries to find the words he wants to say. He lifts your arm again, so the mistletoe is held above your heads, and he looks at the leaves. “d-do you really like me?” he whispers.

“Of course I do!” you blurt out and he laughs. You blush furiously and wish that you could hide your reddened cheeks, but he still has your other arm pinned above your head. You try to retreat within the cushions as you mutter, “I thought we went over this already, you bonehead.”

He chuckles and leans into you, resting his forehead against your own. “to talus you the truth, i think i need a reminder.” he whispers.

“I think that’s a fibula. You seem to remember just fine!” you retort.

He laughs more easily as he leans closer still and softly presses a skelekiss to your lips. You hum softly against his teeth and he chuckles again. “that tickles, kid.” he says, and leans in again to kiss you once more. He begins to press pseudo kisses along your jaw and down your neck, finally releasing his grip on your arms. He leans on his elbow and wraps his other arm around your middle.

As he nuzzles into your neck, you find the courage to ask, “Why have you been avoiding me, sans?”

He stops and leans back to meet your eyes. “i uh, can’t use the bonehead excuse again, can i?”

“No!” you laugh and stroke his mandible. He leans into your touch and sighs contentedly.

“i-i dunno, kid. i guess i just didn’t believe it was real. i didn’t think you really wanted to be with me.”

“Because you’re a monster?” you ask.

“no.” he sighs sadly and traces circles into your shoulder, now avoiding your eyes. “because i’m me.” he mumbles quietly.

“But that’s why I love you, sans.”

You didn’t realize what you had said until he stares at you, eye sockets wide and glowing brightly. Your brain starts working overtime trying to think of a way to comeback from that, to explain away the slip up. His face glows more and more blue with each passing second, and you know yours is a lovely shade of beet red.

“you love me?” he whispers so quietly that you almost didn’t hear. The gears in your mind freeze as he gazes at you, so many emotions swirling behind those glowing eyes.

“Yes,” you manage to squeak out through the lump in your throat.

“c-could you say it again?” he mumbles shyly.

“I-I” your voice cracks and you clear your throat. He waits patiently as you try again, “I love you, sans.”

His grin somehow grew even wider as he let out a joyful laugh. A small tear trickled down from his eye socket as he leaned in again to kiss you once more. He rests his mandible against your cheek and whispers into your ear, “i love you too.”

He sighs again and rests his skull onto your chest, wrapping both his arms around you. You can feel his rib cage press against your body softly as his breathing slows into a more relaxed pace. He traces his phalanges lightly up and down your sides with one hand, as he nuzzles closer into you. “is it ok if i stay here for a bit?” he tilts his head upward to ask the question.

You smile down at his big, hopeful eye sockets and rest your hand on his skull. “Of course it’s ok.” You trace your fingers along the back of his skull and down his cervical vertebrae, and he shivers slightly.

His arms around your middle hug you tight as he mumbles, “just tell me if you want me to move ok?”

“Sure. I mean, that’s not going to happen, but sure.” you promise and he chuckles again.

“tibia honest, this feels really good.” his words are becoming more slurred as he speaks, and you know he’s going to fall asleep soon.

“Took a lot of backbone to not run again, huh?” you giggle and trace hearts on the back of his skull.

“mmhm,” he hums softly.

He’s quiet for a few minutes, and you were sure he had fallen asleep. You continue to trace shapes on the back of his skull, mostly hearts, but sometimes just random squiggles. Your movements start to slow as cuddling with sans seems to make you feel tired as well. You wonder if sleep is his special attack. You bring your hand to a stop and rest it on the back of his rib cage and close your eyes. You don’t want to disturb him, and a nap sounds really good right now.

“i love you.”

Your eyes fly open again to meet sans’ happy grin, his eyes glowing wide. “I love you too.” you say and he leans forward to press one more skelekiss to your lips, his magic dancing along your skin and tickling your mouth. He nuzzles into your neck, and you laugh as you hear soft snores in your ear.

You hug him closer and feel your own breathing begin to slow as you nuzzle into the fluffy hood of his jacket. You had finally told him how you felt, and he believed you. Not only that, but he returned your feelings too. Your cheeks start to warm again as you softly kiss his clavicle and let your mind drift away into sleep.

“SANS!” Papyrus shouts as he bursts through the door, jolting you awake. sans, of course, is still asleep. “UNDYNE MADE ME GO HOME EARLY. WHERE ARE YOU? LET’S GO RECALIBRATE OUR-“ He finally enters the living room and sees the two of you on the couch. You’re pinned by the sleeping skeleton and your not fully awakened mind isn’t much help with coming up with an explanation. Papyrus’ eye sockets are wide and his jaws hang open in surprise. “HUMAN!” he exclaims, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” sans shifts against you and you frantically wave your hand to quiet Papyrus. His eye sockets narrow thoughtfully as he says, “I SEE…IT APPEARS MY BROTHER HAS…” he abruptly picks sans up, jostling him awake, and spins around with him, “FINALLY CAPTURED A HUMAN!”

“yep,” sans yawns and scrubs sleep from his eye sockets with the sleeve of his jacket, unperturbed at the fact that his feet are two feet off the ground.

Papyrus sets him down and rests his hands on his hip bones, “IT’S ABOUT TIME! HONESTLY, WATCHING YOU TWO WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY!”

“You knew?!” you squeak, sitting up quickly, a little too quickly, and falling back down as your vision blurred from a dizzy spell. sans suddenly appeared behind your back, catching you in his arms, and laying you across his lap.

“OF COURSE I DID! NOTHING GETS BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” he struck his sternum proudly and smirked, “IF YOU HAD NOT RESOLVED YOUR FEELINGS TONIGHT I WOULD HAVE STEPPED IN.” Papyrus winked at you, “AFTER ALL, I DID PROMISE TO HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST, AND I CANNOT THINK OF ANYONE MORE SUITED FOR YOU THAN MY BROTHER.”

“thanks, bro.” sans says as he smiles at his brother. Feeling embarrassed, you try to sit up again, but sans’ arm across your stomach pins you to his lap. He grins down at you and says, “take it easy, kiddo, you’ve already fallen for me. you don’t need to again.”

“Shut up, sans.” You laugh and stick out your tongue.

“is that an invitation?” he smirks.

“No!” You cover your face in your hands to hide your blush and can feel his bones vibrate with laughter.

“WELL, I SUPPOSE I CAN LET YOU HAVE THE DAY OFF TODAY BROTHER. I’LL RECALIBRATE OUR PUZZLES, BUT YOU BETTER WORK HARD TOMORROW!” Papyrus says as he turns to leave.

“you got it, bro.” sans winks as the door shuts behind Papyrus.

“You’re not really going to work tomorrow, are you?” you ask as he leans back into the couch, interlacing his phalanges behind his skull with a sigh.

“nope.” He glances down at you with a wink.

“Unbelievable.” you giggle and shake your head, gazing up at the ceiling. Your view is blocked shortly after, by a certain skeletal grin as sans leans over you with a mischievous look. “What?” 

“now that we, uh, seem to be an item, i gotta tell you something.” he says, grin growing wider.

You raise an eyebrow, “Oh? And what’s that?”

“i’m great in bed.”

“sans!” you exclaim and try to shove him but he leans away too quickly, skull thrown back and jaws open wide in laughter.

“yeah, i can sleep for days.” he says between snickers.

You just shake your head and sigh, “Unbelievable.” you say again.

“you’re pretty unbelievable too.” he says with a wink after his laughter subsides.

You blush again and turn away, but his skeletal hand stops you. He gently caresses your cheek, and turns your face towards him again. His eyes glow soft as he leans down to kiss you, sparks of magic dancing on your lips.

“i love you.” he says again.

You grin, knowing you’ll never get tired of hearing him say it. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have also figured out how to use Tumblr! (I think?!)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelegirl-fanfic
> 
> AO3 will still be my main uploading site, but you can follow me on there as well if you like :) I will be posting my stories there, as well as some crafty Undertale things I may do from time to time. If you ever have any fan art or Undertale art in general you're proud of I'd love to see it!!


End file.
